


Fool for You

by fairynana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Na Jaemin, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Omega Na Jaemin, Smut, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairynana/pseuds/fairynana
Summary: Lee Jeno hated Na Jaemin all his life. One night, everything changes for him as he begins to question his hatred for the boy which leads him to realize just how stupid his reason for hating the boy really was all this time. He had just been a fool all along.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 34
Kudos: 455
Collections: NOMIN FIC FEST





	Fool for You

\- Prologue -

You never really know when someone becomes a part of you. Sometimes you don’t even see something that's right in front of you. And when you finally see it and you lose that part, that's when reality hits you. You feel the emptiness.

No matter how much Jeno tried to convince himself he would get over it, he didn’t. Was he going to wallow in self pity or was he going to do something about it? He felt like he never knew anything at all in the past, but he realized it now.

Now he knew one thing for sure. He knew that this time around, he wanted to make things right. 

✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦

The first time Jeno met Na Jaemin was when they were six, at his classmate Lee Donghyuck’s birthday party. Na Jaemin did not attend the same school as them, but he was Donghyuck’s friend from the neighborhood. 

When he looked back, six year old Na Jaemin had a chubby face but the same mischievous smile that he always greeted people with, adorned his round little face even then. At that time, Jeno found his smile infuriating. Jaemin was a loud and bratty kid, while Jeno was reserved, well mannered, and soft spoken. Jaemin went to a private school and Jeno went to a public one. 

Jeno was not the type to just hate or judge someone too quickly. He was a good kid. He had always been told he had very good manners since he was little and he tried his very best to live up to everyone else's views and expectations about him. He wanted to be seen as a perfect kid. But Na Jaemin made it very hard for him from the beginning.

The very first day they met, Na Jaemin provoked him by saying he looked like his pet samoyed and everyone around them laughed. Jeno did not like that. Jeno liked kitties. Why would he say that?! That was the first strike for Na Jaemin.

-

The second strike was when Jeno learned that his mom had befriended Na Jaemin’s mother at Donghyuck’s birthday party. He was horrified to find out that they would be visiting their home on a fine sunny day when he just wanted to spend his time reading superhero comics in their backyard. 

And so he arrived with his insufferable, cheeky little smile. Jeno greeted him with a straight face as he made his way to the backyard. 

“Jeno, don’t be rude, take Jaeminnie with you!” His mom scolded him lightly and Jeno did his best not to roll his eyes. He cannot be looked at as a brat like Na Jaemin so he reluctantly gestured to Jaemin to follow him, who perked up immediately and followed him with a spring in his step.

Jeno entered his tent that his dad had set up for him in the backyard and Jaemin followed him inside and let out an amused “wow” looking at how nicely Jeno had decorated the inside. 

“It's comfy and nice here!” Jaemin exclaimed and Jeno just hummed, having no energy to reply to him. Jaemin watched him grab a Spiderman comic and his eyes lit up. “Oh, you read comics?! I do too! I like Batman more though, Spiderman’s powers are not that great.” 

This felt like a direct attack on Jeno. Spidey was Jeno’s favorite superhero! How dare Na Jaemin disrespect Spidey like that?! 

What was more, Na Jaemin started frequenting their house along with his mother every other day, as Jeno and Jaemin’s mom decided to join the gym together. They left their kids at home with Jeno’s dad and he had to deal with Jaemin’s annoying remarks and excessively loud and bratty attitude too frequently. And so Jeno’s hatred for the boy grew more. 

-

The third strike was during Jeno’s first day in middle school. Jeno was excited to meet his best friend Renjun on their first day and get to class together with him. What he did not expect when he arrived at school was to see Na Jaemin. Just standing right next to his new locker with his shit eating grin that Jeno despised oh so much. 

No fucking way, Jeno thought. He thought Jaemin would still be attending the private school! Why was he here?!

“Your face is so funny, Lee! At least be a little happy to see me! I transferred school just for you!” Jaemin teased Jeno and he gritted his teeth and opened his locker without a word.

During lunch Jaemin joined Jeno and his best friend Renjun at the table. Renjun laughed at Jeno’s sour expression as Jaemin seemed to be completely oblivious to Jeno’s discontentment about him being there. But that wasn’t what pissed Jeno off. It was when he saw Renjun getting along with Jaemin really well. Too well.

“You are so funny, Renjun! It's really great that we’re getting along so fine! Jeno here did not even greet me! He’s so mean!” Jaemin fake pouted, teasing Jeno. 

Renjun snorted to that and just made up some stuff about Jeno like “he has always been that way” and “he never greets me either, don’t take it personally!” 

This made Jeno mad. Why does Renjun even care?!

Was Na Jaemin trying to steal his best friend now?! This was entirely too much for Jeno and his animosity only grew tenfold. 

-

“Come on, Jeno! He is not that bad!” Renjun laughs, as he watches Jeno angrily digging his spoon into his bowl of ice cream. 

“Yes he is, Injun-ah! He is cocky and thinks he’s funny! Well, he is not! He also thinks he can steal my best bud from me. Well that is not gonna happen!” Jeno shouted before angrily shoving ice cream inside his mouth making Renjun double over in laughter, earning a glare from Jeno. 

“Lee Jeno, you are too much! I am not going anywhere and I’m not getting stolen! You are such a baby. Plus, his best friend is Lee Donghyuck, you need to chill out!” Renjun laughs some more. 

-

Jaemin in fact, did not steal Jeno’s best friend. But he did steal everyone's heart in school. This was the fourth strike. 

At 16, Na Jaemin became the school's sassy, yet angelic, sweetheart. This is something Jeno did not see coming. When they were younger, Jaemin was into the same things as him, like soccer and superheroes. But as they grew older, he noticed that Jaemin started focusing more and more on his appearance. 

The boy would wear clothes that were on the prettier side, wore makeup to school often and started hanging out with the popular kids more. He even joined the cheerleading squad. 

Don’t get Jeno wrong, he did not want to focus so much on Na Jaemin! But his presence was too bright not too. He was too bold and stood out, compared to how lanky and plain Jeno was. 

And not to mention, Jaemin calling out to him in the hallways with a “Lee! We should hang out moree~ come on, just because our parents don’t take us to visit each other that often, does not mean we can't hang out on our own! You’re so lame!” was enough to grab not only his attention, but everyone elses. 

“Huh? Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin hanging out? I can’t see it.” 

“Yeah, I often see Na trying to talk to him, what's up with that?” 

“He’s so boring and uptight.” 

“Jaemin wants to hang out with that lame kid from the soccer team?” 

“He’s not even that good at soccer!” 

These are just some of things Jeno had to overhear whenever Jaemin called out to him in school. And Jeno hated it. And Jeno hated it. He did not like the attention and he wanted nothing to do with Jaemin.

-

During the end of 10th grade, everyone finally took the required government test to determine which category in society they would fall into. 

Jeno’s result came out as an Alpha.

Jaemin came out as an omega. 

This was not really a surprise to anyone however, except Jeno. He thought Jaemin would make the worst mate for any Alpha, being as cocky and bratty as he was. How can he be an omega? So what he was getting prettier by the day? So what he had a nice figure? So wh- 

Oh no, Jeno was definitely not paying attention to him, don’t get him wrong. It's just what everyone else keeps saying. Jeno definitely does not find Na Jaemin pretty or attractive. No way. 

-

During 11th grade, Jeno rose to fame among the students, as he was made the captain of the football team. 

This made everyone who had always talked shit about him in the past, also change their views about him. It actually had more to do with his looks, however. 

Jeno had gotten taller and broader, as his Alpha genes began to show through. He also decided to dye his hair blonde at one point while feeling a bit rebellious and adventurous. 

This was when omegas and betas all over school started developing a huge crush on him. Jeno wanted to laugh at their faces whenever some girl who had talked shit about him before came up to confess. He never forgot how most of them treated him before his alpha genes started showing through. He found it pathetic. But Jeno wasn’t as cruel as them, and just rejected them politely, even though he wanted to bring up the past at times. But if he did that, he would stoop to their level. 

This, however, gave Na Jaemin another reason to start teasing him and making fun of him.

“Ooh~ Isn’t it Mr. Heartbreaker! I heard you turned down Yoora yesterday! She was crying in the girls bathroom Jeno, you’re so cruel!” Jaemin fake pouted and joked around, making his friends, who were around him, laugh. 

Jeno just grimaced and ignored him, taking a seat away from Jaemin and his friends. This however was in vain, as Jaemin got up from his seat, walked over and plopped down on the seat in front of Jeno, and faced him. 

“Aw, why do you keep ignoring me? You shouldn’t ignore me. Especially now.” Jaemin said with a cheeky grin which reminded Jeno of the one from years ago when they were six. 

“And what does that mean?” Jeno asked, genuinely curious of what was going on inside the omega’s mind at this point. 

Jaemin just smiled and leaned in, bringing his face right near his ear, making Jeno’s breath hitch a little. Definitely not because of how close he was and how nice his faint, developing, pheromone smelled, oh no. Jeno was just startled, that's all. 

“Your mommy will tell you when you go home.” Jaemin’s whisper tickled his ear, sending shivers down his spine, before he pulled away, and patted Jeno’s cheek. He got up and left with a smirk to go rejoin his friends at his seat again.

Jeno pretended to not being able to hear the whistles from Jaemin’s equally obnoxious friends. 

“Damn, dude. Your face looks like a tomato.” Renjun, who had just walked into the classroom and witnessed the situation, commented. 

Jeno felt humiliated. He was an alpha. He couldn’t just let some omega pat his cheek like that and make him flustered. Fucking ridiculous. 

Na Jaemin was infuriating. No one was going to choose him as their mate!

-

“Jeno, you should choose Jaemin as your mate.” 

The piece of chicken that Jeno was just about to chew, fell out of his mouth. Huh? Did he hear that right?

“Hey, mind your table manners, young man! What’s gotten into you?” His dad gasped.

Jeno choked a little as he gulped down the glass of water in front of him to calm down a little.

“I’m sorry, what?” Jeno asked, praying to the lord that he heard his mom wrong. 

“You heard me. Choose Jaemin as your mate. His mom and I have always talked about this, and we’ve seen how good you two look together. I’m sure you get along well too. And Jaemin has gotten extremely pretty lately. It would be foolish not to pursue him.” Mrs. Lee stated, as she shoved some green beans into her mouth. 

Jeno just sat there staring at his parents like they grew some horns. Was this a joke?!

“Y-you’re kidding right?” Jeno laughed nervously. His parents blinked at him.

“Why would we be joking? Your mom’s right. You’re turning eighteen and graduating soon. You will go to college soon and it's always better to go to college with your mate. I don’t think we need to give you the talk about the birds and the bees, Jeno. You should know better about how your body keeps changing. Some effects will get stronger by the time you attend college. And Jaemin’s planning to get into the same college as you. As far as we know, you two have similar goals. So hurry up and ask Jaemin out.” His dad said, casually. In fact, a little too casually for Jeno to handle. 

He couldn’t believe they were having this conversation.

“Erm...mom. I don’t get along with Jaemin. How and why did you think I would want to be with him for even a second, let alone take him as my mate?” Jeno asked incredulously. 

“Hey! What’s up with that behavior?! You never really told me you didn’t like him? What’s gotten into you? You two always looked like you had fun when you played together when you were a kid! What changed now?” His mom asked, shocked at Jeno’s response.

“Mom…” Jeno let out a heavy sigh, “I never enjoyed my time with Jaemin, even when we were kids okay? I just hung out with him because you told me to. I didn’t want to disappoint you all. But Jaemin, he...he’s insufferable mom! He’s bratty, and sassy and just..annoying!” Jeno exclaimed, leaving both of his parents a little stunned. Jeno’s mom even looked a little hurt. 

Jeno felt a bit guilty. Yes, he hung out with Jaemin to make his parents proud of him for being a nice and obedient kid as a child, but he did not think that years after, they would want to pick Jaemin as his mate just because of that! 

“I...Jeno, you’re telling me this now?! When Junhee and I already talked about your future plans with Jaemin?!” Mrs. Lee exclaimed. 

This made Jeno a little angry. 

“Well, why did you?! Mom, I know you and Mrs. Na are best friends, and you plan everything together, but at least leave us out of it! We should be the ones to make our own major life decisions sometimes, you know? And does Jaemin even want that?! It's crazy!” Jeno raised his voice. 

The table went quiet for some time. Both of his parents looked a bit conflicted, as they had never had their son argue back at them like that before. 

“...we planned it because Jaemin was interested in you, Jeno. He told his mom, and since we thought you two got along well…” Mrs. Lee looked defeated. “Oh lord...he is going to be so heartbroken, Jeno...”

Jeno couldn’t move for a while once again. Jaemin wanted this?! Jaemin?! This was a little too absurd. After sitting stunned for a while, Jeno had to excuse himself from the dinner table. 

This was too much of a shock! Na Jaemin wanted to be his mate?! He must be playing at something again! 

-

“Jeno, calm down! What if he genuinely wants to be with you?! Like, I know you don’t necessarily like him, but it's kind of obvious how he wants to get close to you. And didn’t he transfer schools because he wanted to befriend you? He’s always a little flirty with you too.” Renjun said, as he sat beside Jeno on the bleachers and watched the cheerleaders practice. Jeno gave him a look of disbelief.

“He was not flirting with me Renjun, what the fuck?!” Jeno got defensive making Renjun roll his eyes.

“You are a dunce, you know that?! All alphas are, are just brawn and no brain, I swear!” Renjun teased him. Jeno shoved the beta and he just laughed. 

“I gotta do something about this. Do I just date someone? Renjun, it is weird knowing he likes me, okay?! I have to make him get rid of the delusion that we can ever be mates!” 

Renjun let out a heavy sigh next to him, and thought about the situation for a few minutes. These are the times Jeno really appreciated having Renjun in his life. No matter how much the boy loved to tease him about Jaemin, he still knew when to be serious. 

“You know what?” Renjun started, “If you genuinely do not like him, there’s no reason why you should go after him or take him as your mate in the future. Your mom shouldn’t have gone discussing this with Mrs. Na without consulting you. 

As for Jaemin’s case, he can’t really do anything about how he feels. Even if you don’t like him, you shouldn’t be that cruel while rejecting him. If you want to date someone, do it sincerely, not just to reject him. That way you won’t hurt his feelings that bad either, and he will get over you.” 

Jeno took Renjun’s words in for a few minutes before nodding. 

“Ugh, you’re right. Maybe I should try to ask Hyelim out? I always thought she was pretty. She’s into me too, which was obvious from the way she was staring at me when I modeled for you in art class.” Jeno laughed and Renjun rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, you cocky bastard. Anyways, I’ll talk to her. You guys can start texting soon, then.” 

-

“Did you hear?! Jeno is going out with Hyelim!” 

“What?!”

“I just saw them holding hands in the hallway!”

Jaemin’s bright smile faltered as he overheard the voices of his classmates gossiping. He stopped listening to his friends talk, and turned around to listen to what they were actually saying. 

“Jeno is what? That’s ridiculous! He keeps rejecting everyone! Maybe there's some misunderstanding” Jaemin thought to himself as he anxiously stared out the open classroom door, waiting for Jeno to appear. 

And Jeno did appear after a few seconds. Hand in hand with Kim Hyelim. They stopped in front of the classroom and Jeno planted a soft kiss onto her lips before the girl smiled shyly and said goodbye and left. 

This was enough for everyone in the classroom to shriek and gasp.

It was true! 

Jeno laughed a little mentally before entering the classroom and subtly observing everyone's stunned expressions which was a little absurd to him. His eyes finally landed on Jaemin and he stopped a little on his step.

Jeno didn’t know why he shivered a little as he looked at the omega. Probably because he had never looked at Jeno with such cold eyes before. Jeno pressed his lips together and collected himself, before sitting down on his seat. 

The rest of the time he was there, he was bombarded with numerous questions from everyone around him asking him about his relationship with Hyelim. He just politely confirmed it for everyone. 

The whole time, Jaemin did not look back at him once. 

Jeno could feel Jaemin’s friends staring daggers at him through his peripheral vision, but he didn’t dare to directly look at them. 

“It's alright. He will get over it soon.”

-

Na Jaemin didn’t really bother Jeno any longer. 

He didn’t call out to him in the hallways. He didn’t tease Jeno. He didn’t make any of his sassy little remarks. He didn’t smile brightly at Jeno any longer either. Heck, he barely even met eyes with Jeno. 

Just how Jeno wanted it to be. He wanted this. He wanted Jaemin to leave him alone, right? 

So then why did Jeno’s heart feel heavy, whenever Jaemin looked right through him? 

-

A few weeks before graduation, Jeno broke up with Hyelim.

His ex slapped him hard across the face for getting her hopes up all this time, and making her believe he would pick her as his mate in the future.

If Jeno was being honest, he did plan to do that. But along the way, his feelings for her shifted. He didn’t even know if all he had ever felt towards her was just a little bit of attraction or genuine romantic feelings. And as much as Jeno hated to admit it, it was not the latter at all. He knew this very well. 

It was better to just endure a slap rather than carry on with this and make plans about college together when he felt nothing towards her. So he had to end it.

Somewhere in the back of Jeno’s mind, there was a question. 

“Would Jaemin go back to acting how he used to towards him, when he finds out? Will he still be upset? Do I want it to change?” Jeno thought to himself. 

And Jaemin’s behavior didn’t change. 

-

Graduation goes well for all of them. 

Jeno gave his powerful speech and so did Jaemin. 

They all threw their caps in the air.

Jeno felt a heavy feeling in his chest as he watched Mrs. Na smiling towards him proudly and approached him along with his son. Jaemin gave him a small smile too that barely reached his eyes, before he slipped away from his mother's grip to go join Donghyuck and take pictures with him. 

Mrs. Na and Jeno stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before the older woman spoke up.

“I am very proud of you, Jeno. Congratulations on graduating and also congrats on getting into Hanyang! My Nana got in as well and I hope you guys can get along well in college. Don’t take how my son acts the wrong way. He is a little sensitive but he will get over it.” Mrs. Na lovingly patted his head a little before waving his mom over to take pictures together. 

‘Huh. So we would be going to the same college.’

✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦

\- Present -

“Man, go get some snacks, Jeno! I got them the last time, come on!” Yangyang shouted, without looking away from the TV screen. 

Every Friday, Jeno’s and his roommate YangYang’s friends would gather together in their dorm room and have some intense FIFA matches. 

Everyone was shouting and hollering, too engaged in the game. And they were seven hungry boys, who were unfortunately out of food. Either way, they had to get snacks sooner or later so Jeno agreed to go out to buy them reluctantly. 

It was a chilly november evening. Jeno shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket as he started walking to the convenience store which was pretty close by. 

As he walked, his mind wandered off to how his college year had been going. If he was being honest, he was stressed out. It was, however, considered normal for any college student. Jeno tried his very best to keep his CGPA up and worked hard and he was quite proud of himself for that. 

As soon as Jeno entered college, he was already popular among all the students in his department. Even though he made a ton of friends there, he still missed Renjun a lot, who had gotten into his dream art school. He was still the person Jeno could turn to whenever he had something on his mind that had been bothering him. As Jeno walked into the store, he made a mental note to call Renjun tomorrow to see how he’s been doing. 

He grabbed a basket and walked towards the aisle with the different bags of chips lined up on the shelf and grabbed a few. He then grabbed some candies and made his way to the ramyun aisle. Just as he walked towards it, a familiar sweet scent filled his nostrils. Jeno’s eyes grew a bit large as he recognized the smell from somewhere. It was definitely someone's pheromones, that was for sure. 

‘Someone came here while on their heat? It's too late to be too...I hope they went home already.’ Jeno thought to himself.

He tried to ignore the lingering sweet fragrance of someone's pheromones and quickly grabbed a few packs of his favorite brand of noodles and exited the aisle. 

Ever since Jeno got into college, he has gotten more sensitive to smells. He was also dealing with his rut and taking suppressants lately, and he did not want this smell to trigger anything in him. So he quickly made his way to the counter and paid for the snacks. 

// TW: sexual harassment | violence //

Jeno could smell the trace of the lingering pheromones even when he got out of the store with his purchased items. He tried to pay no attention to the smell and began walking towards the dorms. Just as he was about to pass by an alleyway he heard a cry, which startled him, followed by voices. 

“Please stop...please let go of me...no please don't touch me like that,” 

Jeno immediately stopped in his tracks as he recognized the voice. Jeno felt like his heart was pounding as he finally realized where he recognized that familiar smell from.

Na Jaemin.

Jeno immediately made his way into the alley and stopped to find five alpha men harassing Jaemin, who was clearly on his heat. He could smell the alphas releasing their disgusting pheromones to get Jaemin to submit to them. Jeno’s blood boiled at the scene and he dropped the bags full of food on the ground and ran towards them. 

Before one of the guys could pull Jaemin’s shirt up, Jeno grabbed him by the hoodie and tossed him on the pavement as if he weighed like a piece of paper and he screamed. This immediately startled the other guys as they looked back and met their eyes with a furious looking Jeno.

“What the fu-“ before one of them could even get their vulgar words out, Jeno kicked the guy in the shin and punched him square in the face, dislocating his jaw. 

Jeno was definitely aware of his strength. He worked out and he knew how to control his strength. But right now, he had no intention of doing so. If there's one thing he couldn’t stand, it was alphas abusing their power like this and harassing omegas and betas. It sickened him to his stomach, and for some reason, seeing Jaemin being the one harassed by these pricks made his anger rise tenfold. 

“Fuck! Who the fuck are you?!” The other three quickly scurried back from Jeno as he looked towards them. 

“I’m going to be your worst fucking nightmare, motherfucker!” Jeno gritted his teeth and the other three quickly stumbled to grab the guys that were groaning in pain, unable to get up from the ground. When they realized they could barely stand up, they quickly decided to just leave them and started to run away. Just as Jeno was about to chase after them, he suddenly remembered Jaemin and stopped himself to go tend the omega first. 

Jaemin was pressing himself against the brick walls and shaking like a leaf with tears escaping his wide eyes and Jeno’s heart clenched. 

He cautiously walked towards the boy who looked a little scared.

“Jaemin...don’t be scared okay? It's me, Jeno...it's okay, I got you, okay?” Jeno softly spoke, in order to not scare the omega. 

“J-Jeno?” Jaemin finally recognized it was Jeno who just saved him. 

“It's me. I got you.” Jeno slowly took off his coat and wrapped it around Jaemin’s shaking body, when he noticed his was lying on the ground, probably torn off by those assholes. “Are you hurt somewhere? Did they touch you?” Jeno asked, worried. 

“N-No...you got here before they could,” Jaemin answered shakily, as his eyes kept lingering back at the two alpha’s who were still groaning in the ground, behind Jeno. 

Jeno immediately realized that the omega was still scared and he quickly held him closer. 

“Hey, don’t worry about them, okay? They can’t hurt you now. Let's get you out of here,” Jeno softly explained and Jaemin nodded.

Jaemin tried to walk with the support of Jeno, but his knees buckled a little and before he could fall, Jeno caught him. 

“Hey, hey, it's okay. Let me carry you. Is that okay with you?” Jeno asked softly again and Jaemin bit his lip before nodding. 

Jeno quickly swooped Jaemin from the ground and carried him bridal style. He looked at the bags full of grocery he just bought but decided to say fuck it. Jaemin was his priority right now. 

Jeno quickly made his way to the dorm building. He was on the same floor as Jaemin and they were also in the same department, so it wasn’t hard for him to find Jaemin’s dorm room. Jeno typed in the code that Jaemin told him and quickly entered the room. It looked like Jaemin’s roommate wasn’t there and Jeno quickly turned on the lights and went to lay Jaemin down on the bed. 

Jaemin quickly pulled the comforter over his body to stop himself from shivering. Jeno felt this unfamiliar feeling in his chest that suddenly made him want to protect Jaemin and take care of him. He didn’t think too much into it. It was normal that he would want to help Jaemin in his state. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, did you forget to take your suppressants?” Jeno asked softly, trying not to offend Jaemin in any way.The omega peeked his face out of the comforter and answered quietly, 

“I ran out of them...that is why I had to go to the store to get them...I would’ve told my roommate to get it if he was here, but unfortunately he is out with his boyfriend...I’m sorry,” Jaemin apologized with a shaky voice and he looked like he was about to cry and Jeno quickly sat down on the bed next to him.

“Hey, don’t apologize, okay? It's not your fault. No one should be harassed like this for any reason. I’m sorry this happened to you, Jaemin. Will you let me take care of you for tonight, until your roommate gets back?” Jeno asked and Jaemin just stared at him for a while with an unreadable expression, before he softly nodded. Jeno let out a sigh of relief that he did not know he was holding. “Okay, Jaemin. Let me get some clean clothes for you. And do you need me to go get you some suppressants?” He asked.

“No, I have them in my pocket.” Jaemin answered and Jeno nodded. 

“Alright. Let me get you some water.” Jeno replied.

Jeno quickly grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it up with water before placing it on the nightstand next to Jaemin’s bed. He then asked where Jaemin keeps his pajamas and the boy pointed to the second shelf on the wardrobe. He quickly grabbed the bunny printed pink pajamas that was sitting at the top and tried his best not to chuckle a little. He quickly placed them in front of Jaemin on the bed who just sat up. 

“Thanks.” The omega smiled just a little and Jeno nodded. They just stared at each other a little awkwardly for a few seconds before Jaemin spoke up again. “Uhm, could you please turn around?” He asked and Jeno mentally smacked himself.

“Oh yeah, fuck. Sorry.” He quickly turned around so that Jaemin could change. He ignored the fact that his ears were probably burning up in embarrassment and pulled out his phone out to see several texts from Yangyang. 

\- Text from Yangyang -

Whats taking so long bro? 

The boys are dying of hungaaaa

Jeno? 

You’re scaring me man, where are you?

Jeno sighed a little before quickly texting his friend and roommate back. 

\- Reply from Jeno -

dont worry im ok

something came up. i need to help a friend out. i wont be coming back soon

also i bought the snacks but they’re probably lying somewhere on the alleyway next to the convenience store. so run there now. if you’re lucky they might still be there

i will explain everything later 

Jeno sent the messages and turned his phone off, knowing the boy would probably call him a million times after he reads his messages. He didn’t want to deal with the bombardment of questions right now. 

“Okay, I’m done.” Jaemin spoke.

Jeno shoved his phone inside his pocket and turned around to look at Jaemin sitting cutely on the bed on his adorable pajamas. He saw the faint pink on Jaemin’s cheeks and smiled a little. 

“Cute” Jeno thought to himself for a second before he quickly dismissed the thought feeling a little embarrassed.

“Good. Let me turn off the lights. Oh, and I will just sleep on your roommates bed for now, is that okay?” He asked and Jaemin nodded.

Jeno quickly shut the lights off and laid down on the bed that did not belong to him. The moonlight seeped through the curtains and subtly illuminated the dark room. Jeno stared up at the ceiling for a while just trying to process what had just occurred.

When Jeno thought about it, this was the first time him and Jaemin actually had a conversation without the teasing or hostility. Jeno thought deeper into why he really hated Jaemin in the first place. Was it hate? Was it just annoyance? He honestly didn’t know. 

What he did know was none of it was that serious. Jaemin had always been cheeky and sassy with his remarks but he never really meant any harm by anything he said. It was quite obvious when his mother dropped the bomb about Jaemin wanting to be his mate back in high school. Maybe he was just flirting back then. Jeno felt horrible inside.

Could he have prevented this if he actually agreed to be Jaemin’s mate back then? He could’ve been taking care of Jaemin with his heat now if he had agreed to ask Jaemin out. 

Jeno immediately snapped out of his thoughts, a little shy thinking about it. Yes, Jeno had grown out of his petty “hatred” for Jaemin long before he joined college. But when they met each other in college, everything felt distant. There was always this tension between them whenever they bumped into each other or met eyes with each other as they joined the same classes. Jeno now realized, it was all for nothing. 

He felt ashamed for the way he had been behaving towards Jaemin since he met him back when they were kids. And now he somehow wanted to fix this. 

All these thoughts plaguing Jeno’s mind were suddenly interrupted by a few loud whimpers coming from Jaemin’s side of the room. Jeno quickly looked towards Jaemin and saw that the boy kept shivering and whimpering, as if he was having a bad dream.

Jeno’s instincts to protect him immediately kicked in, as he shot out of the bed and went up to check on Jaemin. 

“Jaemin? Hey, are you okay?” He asked softly, shaking the boy. 

It seemed like Jaemin wasn’t really having a nightmare because he wasn’t even asleep yet. He was trying his best to suppress his hormones from acting up and he squirmed. He took the suppressants a little late, so it would take a few hours before Jaemin finally calmed down. 

“J-Jeno...hold me...need an Alpha to hold me…” Jaemin looked up at him with glossy eyes, and Jeno was grateful that the room was dark because he was sure those words made his face burn up. 

Jeno had never had to calm an omega down before, not even his ex. It was a bit new to him, but he wanted to help Jaemin. So he quickly complied as he slid in next to Jaemin on the bed.

Jaemin’s hot body immediately melted with his as if he was just waiting to latch onto Jeno. The omega quickly buried his nose against Jeno’s neck and breathed in his scent. Jeno shivered a little as the brown haired boy kept sniffing in his scent to calm down. 

Jeno, in turn, wrapped his arms around Jaemin’s waist hesitantly. This seemed like the right decision as he heard the boy let out a content whine. Jeno’s face was still very hot from Jaemin’s behavior, and it was even hotter now because his own body was reacting to Jaemin’s sweet pheromones and was giving out his own. 

Jeno’s heart was racing as he realized that they were scenting each other in a way. It was a way to keep other alphas away from the omegas who were taken and Jeno was embarrassed because they barely talked, let alone were each other's mates.

When Jeno thought of having Jaemin as his mate before, he would throw tantrums like a child. But now, as he held the boy in his arms, he wasn’t so sure if he would mind having him as his mate. The time when Jaemin started ignoring him in school, no matter how much Jeno didn’t want to admit it, he actually hated the feeling. 

You never really know when someone becomes a part of you. Sometimes you don’t even see something that's right in front of you. And when you finally see it and you lose that part, that's when reality hits you. You feel the emptiness.

No matter how much Jeno tried to convince himself he would get over it, he didn’t. Was he going to wallow in self pity or was he going to do something about it? He felt like he never knew anything at all in the past, but he realized it now.

Now he knew one thing for sure. He knew that this time around, he wanted to make things right. 

As Jeno held onto Jaemin’s tiny little waist, he pondered for a few seconds if all this he was thinking was because of the pheromones. He wondered if these emotions that kept pouring out of him was because he finally somewhat reconciled with Jaemin. But it wasn’t really a reconciliation if he was never really friendly with Jaemin in the first place. Jeno’s heart filled up with guilt once again. He knew this was all just his mind trying to find excuses to justify the way he was feeling right now. For now, he just let Jaemin calm himself down with his scent. 

When morning came, they were both embarrassed to wake up in the situation they were in. Jaemin thanked Jeno for helping him and Jeno told him it was not a problem. And they simply said they would see each other later before Jeno left. 

When Jeno entered his own dorm room, he was attacked by Yangyang with several questions. 

“Oh my God, dude did you just fuck someone?! You reek of omega pheromones!” Yangyang shouted. 

Jeno’s face grew hot once again but he did his best to explain the situation to Yangyang and the boy listened with peak interest.

“Damn...so that's what went down…” Yangyang’s eyes grew rounder. “So the two scary looking guys on the alleyway howling in pain was your work? Nice!” Yangyang grinned. 

Jeno laughed and they left it at that.

-

Jeno began to smile at Jaemin whenever their eyes met lately. This caught the omega off guard at first, since Jeno was never the one to send a smile this way, but he also started returning the smile with a shy one. Jeno didn’t know why, but his heart fluttered whenever Jaemin shyly looked away after. 

Jaemin was still the sassy Jaemin from high school, but now, whenever it came to Jeno, he would act shy. The thing was, Jeno would be shy too. After all, they both scented each other once. 

Jeno wanted to talk to Jaemin. He was the one who wanted to hang out with Jaemin this time around.

So he asked if Jaemin wanted to hang out with him and his friends one day. Jaemin said he would love to.

And so they tried to rebuild their relationship one step at a time.

From hanging out with friends, to hanging out on their own. 

From going out to eat together with friends, to going to eat somewhere on their own. 

From shy little glances, to subtle little touches.

From holding hands, to sharing their first kiss.

Jeno didn’t even realize when this happened or how it happened. But it happened. He didn’t try to deny his growing feelings for Jaemin any longer. He felt like he was blind all these years. 

One day, he just couldn’t control himself. It was the time when Jaemin was asked out by a senior from their department. He was a guy that all the omegas were after. He was painfully good looking and much taller than Jeno. 

It wasn’t like Jeno was insecure of himself. He wasn’t. He was aware of his good looks and his nice body. But next to Wong Yukhei, he felt inferior. And he felt like he had no chance to win Jaemin’s heart now.

“So...did you say yes?” Jeno leaned against the counter while Jaemin cooked for them in his dorm room. He tried to not look too bothered as he pretended to flip through the Twitter app on his phone.

If Jeno had been paying attention to Jaemin, perhaps he would’ve seen the little glint in the omega’s eyes and his mischievous smile that he let show for a moment.

“Oh. I told him I would think about it.” Jaemin says, trying to suppress his smile. Jaemin saw Jeno’s brows furrowed at his words and decided to tease him some more, “I mean he is really hot. Maybe I should say y-“

“Don’t say yes.” 

Jaemin was a bit shocked, as he did not expect Jeno to be this direct, but he collected himself.

“Oh? Why not? He seems like a nice gu-“ Jaemin was cut off by Jeno again, but this time with his lips. And that was their first kiss.

When Jeno pulled away, he noticed Jaemin’s cheeks were matching his own burning ones. Jeno didn’t know why he suddenly did it, but the thought of Jaemin being in somebody else's arms other than his bothered him. He didn’t know if he could take it.

“Jaemin-ah...don’t say yes.” Jeno repeated himself, but this time he said it in a much lower voice. 

Jaemin just stared at him with his doll-like eyes for a while before hiding his burning face by going back to cooking. 

“Mmh...okay.” He answers.

-

“You are so whipped for him dude. Can’t believe he actually turned down Wong Yukhei for you, and you still haven’t asked him out properly!” 

“He is an idiot, Yangyang. I knew since high school that there was some tension between them, even though Jeno denied it. I saw right through him.” Renjun’s voice came through the phone.

Jeno groaned as his best friends made fun of him. And they were right. He was an idiot.

In high school, his feelings were a mess. But as he grew older, he began to realize how stupid he had been. 

“Yangyang, he started hating Jaemin because he said he looked like a samoyed when they were six, can you believe that?! Later, we came to find out that it was Jaemin’s favorite dog breed!” Renjun shouted and Yangyang almost fell off the bed laughing. 

“Can you two leave me alone?! I admit I was dumb, okay?!” Jeno screeched in embarrassment as Yangyang still tried to recover himself from laughter. Jeno wanted to kick him off the bed. 

“Whew...alright, alright, man. We are only letting you go because you admit to your dumb behavior.” Yangyang laughed some more followed by Renjun who was still on Facetime with them. “Just ask the boy out. He clearly still likes you.” 

“He does.” Renjun adds with a smile. “And Jeno? Apologize for the Hyelim situation too. You and I both know you weren’t honest with me when you said you wanted to date her because you liked her.” 

Jeno’s expression suddenly grew glum. Renjun was right. He had to apologize. 

“I will, Injun. Thank you.”

-

“Jaemin? Do you wanna be my mate?” Jeno finally asked the question one day while they cuddled on Jeno’s bed. 

Jaemin immediately perked up at the question and jumped on top of Jeno. 

“I thought you would never ask, you idiot!” Jaemin squealed and Jeno just yelped before laughing at how cute the omega was.

“I-I’m sorry.” Jeno said as he caressed Jaemin’s soft cheeks with the pad of his thumb. “Baby...I’m sorry for everything. I know I was dumb before.” 

Jaemin’s heart skipped a beat as Jeno called him baby. Then his eyes began to fill up with tears a little as he pressed his head against Jeno’s chest. 

“...Back in highschool...I was crushed, you know? When I saw you with Hyelim. At first I thought you were just shy because of me. You blushed a lot near me you know? I don’t think you even know that.” Jaemin chuckled.

“I thought you liked me and so I kept teasing you. But when I saw you together with her, I realized I was wrong. You didn’t really like me.” Jaemin’s voice broke and so did Jeno’s heart. He held the boy closer and repeated his apology again. “My mom told me that you didn’t want to be with me. I was heartbroken, so I ignored you. But even after that, I still couldn’t get over you.” 

“Jaemin...I was foolish. I’m so fucking sorry. I didn’t know how to deal with my feelings back then.” Jeno began, “And you weren’t wrong, I did like you. Fuck, I found you so pretty. But I was too much of a coward to admit it.” He kissed Jaemin’s temple. 

“I want you all for myself now, baby. I wanna treat you right. Please forgive me.” Jeno almost begged and Jaemin lifted his head from his chest.

Jeno’s heart ached as he saw Jaemin’s tear stained cheeks and red nose, as the boy sniffed. Jeno couldn’t help but press his lips against Jaemin’s pouty, wobbling ones to calm the omega down. 

“I love you, Jaemin. Let me treat you right.” Jeno confessed and a smile crept up Jaemin’s lips, finally. 

“I love you, Jeno.” 

-

Holding Jaemin’s hands, meeting up after class, going on dates, everything was perfect for them since they started dating for months now. When their moms found out about them dating, they were on cloud nine. Jaemin’s mom began to cry in happiness making the omega embarrassed but Jeno found it cute how similar he was to his mother. 

Everything they did together felt better than if they were to do it alone. 

The best part was when they both helped each other with their heat and rut. They made love quite frequently, even when they weren’t in heat or rut. 

// smut //

Jaemin sucked on Jeno’s massive appendage, trying his best to fit the whole thing in his mouth. Jeno groaned, as he softly pulled on Jaemin’s locks as the boy bobbed his head back and forth on his cock. 

Jaemin was already the prettiest person in Jeno’s eyes, but he looked especially pretty when he had him inside his mouth. His glossy doe eyes staring up at Jeno so innocently as he committed such a filthy act. It made Jeno’s head spin. 

Jen pushed his cock further inside Jaemin’s mouth and started to fuck into his mouth. The omega gagged on the length but let Jeno use him as he pleased. Drool dripped down Jaemin’s chin messily but Jaemin didn’t care. Jeno found it hot and he knew it so he choked on the length as Jeno hit the back of his throat over and over with his fat tip. 

After a few more powerful thrusts, Jeno pulled out and pumped his cock before dirtying Jaemin’s pretty little face with his thick cum. The omega gasped and moaned as hot cum covered his face and Jeno let out a soft “fuck!”

They both cleaned up afterwards and jaemin straddled Jeno’s pelvis. Jeno smirked as his boyfriend pouted, looking down at him.

“What is it, baby doll?” Jeno asked as he slid his hands up Jaemin’s soft, exposed thighs and held his hips

“When are you going to knot me?” Jaemin grinded a little on Jeno’s cock which made the alpha growl. He just came but Jaemin was testing him again.

“Fuck, babe, don’t do that. We just cleaned up.” Jeno groaned and Jaemin leaned down to kiss his neck.

“Alpha...when are you going to give Nana your knot?” He repeated his question again, much more sensually this time and Jeno was about to lose his mind.

“Fucking hell, Jaemin-ah...you know...you know you can’t get pregnant right now, baby.” Jeno tried to explain to the omega who was trying to get him riled up again.

Jaemin just whimpered and whined at that before looking at Jeno with a sad pout, making the alpha chuckle.

“Hey, I tell you what. When we graduate, I will give you a whole litter baby. Gonna fill you up with my pups.” Jeno said cheekily and Jaemin squealed at that, hitting his chest for referring to babies as “pups”. 

“Shush...you better keep that promise Jeno...I want babies with you.” Jaemin said and Jeno couldn’t help but coo as his heart fluttered at those words. 

“Me too.” 

-

And Jeno kept his promise. A few weeks before graduation, they were all at a house party, which almost could be described as a mansion. The couple were having a great time there. 

They went from drinking to dancing and grinding against each other before everything got a little hotter. Jeno knew Jaemin’s heat was close and he knew the boy wasn’t taking any suppressants either. And the dark room, neon lights, heavy beat of the music and sweaty bodies on the floor were enough to make both of them riled up. 

“Alpha...I want you.” Jaemin whispered against Jeno’s ears as Jeno grabbed Jaemin’s cute little ass through the extremely short hot pants he was wearing. 

Jeno did not have the strength in him to refuse Jaemin. He quickly nodded and dragged Jaemin away, to go upstairs and find a room. After walking in on at least four people, Jeno finally found a vacant room and locked the door behind him, before picking Jaemin up like a rag doll and throwing him on the bouncy mattress. The omega yelped and giggled as he started to take off his hot little crop top. Jeno watched him with hungry eyes, getting rid of his own shirt as well. 

Jaemin turned around on all fours, and slowly started taking off his shorts which made Jeno’s head spin. His boyfriend was fucking hot and he couldn’t take it. He quickly unbuckled his belt and got rid of his boxers, slowly pumping his cock to full hardness. 

Jaemin finally kicked the shorts off and Jeno realized the boy wasn’t wearing any underwear. But he was wearing a jeweled plug. His breath hitched as he grabbed Jaemin’s soft little cheeks and spread it to look at the twinkling jewel properly. 

“Fucking hell, babe. When did you get this?” Jeno gasped. Jaemin whimpered, feeling a little embarrassed as he buried his face in the soft sheets.

“Hng...a few weeks ago. I was leaking so much, daddy, I wanted to plug myself up.” Jaemin answered and Jeno sighed softly, twisting the plug a little, watching Jaemin’s thighs shake. 

Jeno suddenly pulled the plug out with an obscene pop and Jaemin moaned out loud. Jaemin was right. He was leaking excessively. Jaemin’s pheromones were strong in the air as his slick started oozing out of his puffy little hole. Jeno’s cock twitched at the sight and he let out a guttural groan. 

“Fuck! Look at you. You’re so filthy.” Jeno uttered before landing a sharp slap against Jaemin’s left cheek. The omega cried out in pain and pleasure.

“Yes! So filthy, Alpha...won't you fill me up? Won’t you give me your knot?” Jaemin moaned as he shook his ass waiting to be filled up. 

Jeno knew he was fucked. Initially, he had planned to take Jaemin to a romantic resort when he finally knotted Jaemin. He had everything planned out in his mind before. But he couldn’t really hold back any longer. And Jaemin couldn’t either, so he said fuck it. 

“I will fill you up so good, baby.” Jeno grabbed his heavy cock and slapped the tip against Jaemin’s slicked up, wet entrance. He then softly pushed the fat tip inside Jaemin and pulled it back out again. Jaemin whined and sobbed as Jeno did that several times, just teasing the boy.

“Daddy!! Stop teasing me~” Jaemin looked back at Jeno with glossy eyes and Jeno smiled, not having the heart to tease him any longer and slammed his length inside the omega.

Jaemin let out a loud scream as Jeno mounted the boy and started pounding inside him nice and hard. The filthy squelching and slapping sounds echoed through the room mixed with their moans and groans. 

Jaemin’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and mouth hung open as he shamelessly drooled on the bed. Jeno’s tip hit just the right spot inside him and he felt like he was going delirious. A string of incoherent words and profanities left his mouth as Jeno drilled into him without mercy. 

Jaemin grabbed his own cock and began to pump it up and down as he felt a familiar heat pool inside his stomach. He was already in heat and his body felt hot. Jeno cursed at how hot Jaemin’s insides were as well and knew it wasn’t long before they both came.

Jeno quickened his pace, starting to jackhammer inside the omega’s abused little hole. Jaemin fisted the white sheets with one hand to hold onto his sanity.

Without a warning, Jeno pulled out and flipped Jaemin around. He got off the bed and stood on the ground before pulling Jaemin to the edge of the bed and the omega cried out. He grabbed Jaemin’s legs and lifted them up before lifting one of his legs up on the bed and slammed back inside Jaemin. 

In this angle, Jeno hit all the right spots inside Jaemin even more intensely. If Jaemin was loud before, he was screaming out Jeno’s name now. 

Jeno let out throaty groans as he watched his pretty little omega looking so fucked out beneath him. 

“Fuck, baby. You look ruined. I’m gonna make a mess of your little pussy,” Jeno spat out filthy words which made Jaemin even more frenzied. 

“Yes! Fuck yes, Alpha! Please...please knot me! Knot me, knot me, knot me!” Jaemin screamed and Jeno felt like he was going crazy.

He felt his knot starting to throb and his thrusts got sloppier. 

“So close...so fucking close. I’m gonna give you all my cum, baby...you want that? Say you want it.” Jeno wrapped his hand around Jaemin’s throat and the omega stuck his tongue out like a cheap whore.

“Yes, daddy...fuck yes! Nana wants your cum! I want your knot! Want it so bad!” Jaemin cried.

Jeno cursed and shoved his swelling knot deep inside Jaemin’s ass, making the omega’s eyes go wide. Jaemin gasped and dug his nails into Jeno’s biceps as he felt his hole being stretched out beyond his imagination.

Both of them stopped moving and Jeno leaned down and kissed Jaemin’s red lips that looked swollen from being bitten raw. Jaemin tried to focus on the kiss as he felt Jeno’s knot grow larger inside him. Jeno quickly grabbed Jaemin’s cock and started to jerk him off, trying his best to not make Jaemin feel too much pain. It seemed to work as Jaemin started letting out pretty little whines against his lips, before the boy came all over his stomach with a loud moan. 

Jaemin’s expression as he came was enough for Jeno to reach his high too and he finally pushed his cock deeper in Jaemin and pumped the omega full of thick, hot cum. They both cried out at the feeling. Jaemin felt like his tummy was going to start bulging from how much he was filled up. He looked up at Jeno with a dazed smile and kissed the alpha.

“So full...I feel so full, Jeno. Thank you. Thank you.” Jaemin whimpered and Jeno pressed his lips against Jaemin’s again.

“I love you. I love you so much.” 

“I love you, Alpha.

-

Jaemin was elated to find out he was pregnant. Jeno felt overwhelmed with emotions as he thought about how he was going to be a father.

All of their friends and family congratulated the couple. Even Renjun and Donghyuck showed up to celebrate with the couple. They felt happier than ever before. 

Finally graduation came and this time, it was not bittersweet like how it was when they graduated from school. This time, Jeno and Jaemin were together. Their families gushed about how beautiful they looked together and how excited they were to be grandparents and they both laughed and blushed. 

For graduation presents, Jeno’s parents bought them a house and Jaemin’s bought them a car. It was the perfect gift for them to start a family together and perhaps get married in the future. 

The couple felt ecstatic just thinking about how their life turned out.

Their journey was a crazy one. It had its ups and it had its downs. But that was life. They both tried to make the best of everything. 

As Jeno watched a pregnant Jaemin wobble around the kitchen, trying to cook something that he was craving, he smiled. 

Years ago, he never really thought he would end up with Na Jaemin in the future. He remembered how he used to think “Who would want Na Jaemin as their mate?!” before and laughed. 

Jaemin looked at Jeno who was sitting on the counter, watching him with a fond smile and raised his brows.

“What is so funny, Lee Jeno?” He asked as he washed the vegetables on the sink.

“Hm? Nothing. Just thinking.” He replied with a smile.

“Huh? Well, if you’re laughing at me, then stop! I’m just hungry, okay?” Jaemin pouted.

Jeno laughed and got up from his seat before walking towards Jaemin and wrapping his arms around Jaemins. 

He rested his hand on Jaemin’s bulging tummy and smiled as he kissed the omega’s neck. 

“It’s not that, honey. I would never.” Jeno sighed in content, as he smelled Jaemin. Jaemin blushed as his alpha softly rubbed his tummy. 

“Hmm. It better not be. I’m carrying your child, so be nice to me.” Jaemin smiled and went back to washing the vegetables.

Jeno’s heart felt happy and content. He wanted to stay like this with Jaemin forever.

“I’m a fool, Na Jaemin.” He suddenly blurted out and the brown haired boy laughed. 

“That, you are.” 

A fool for you. 

✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦

\- Epilogue -

“Daddy? How did you and papa meet?” Six year old Lee Jieun asked, as she played with her dolls. 

Jeno smiled at the question. 

“Hmm...how did we meet, papa?” Jeno directed the question towards Jaemin, who was reading a book on the couch. Jaemin smiled and put his book away. 

“Well. We met when we were your age. Your daddy hated me at first, Jieun-ah.” Jaemin fake pouted and Jeno groaned, knowing what was coming.

“Huh?! You hated papa? That is so mean! Look how pretty he is!” Jieun pointed at Jaemin with his cute little finger and both of her parents burst out laughing.

Jaemin joined his husband and daughter on the carpet and Jeno pulled him onto his lap and planted a soft kiss on Jaemin’s cheeks. 

“I know, baby. Daddy was foolish before. But I love your papa now. So much.” Jeno smiled and Jaemin blushed a little at his husband being cheesy in front of their kid. 

Jieun giggled as she got up and wobbled towards them, planting a kiss on Jaemin’s cheek. 

“Yes, daddy fool!” The little girl giggled mischievously and Jaemin burst out laughing, hugging his daughter and showering her with kisses.

“Ugh, she’s such a papa’s girl. Show daddy some love too, Jieun-ah!” Jeno whined and the girl stuck out her tongue at Jeno playfully.

Jeno just laughed as he watched his husband and his daughter together. Jieun was growing up to be a tiny version of Jaemin. She had the omega’s eyes and face too. And she was definitely adopting Jaemin’s mischievous and sassy behavior as well. 

But Jeno didn’t have any complaints. His daughter was perfect and so was his husband. Jeno never felt more content with his life as much as he did now. 

In his eyes, things were perfect as it was right in this moment of time. And even in a million years, Jeno wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> abo!! where Alpha jeno doesn’t like Omega! jaemin that much, because he thinks he’s just too cocky for his own good, but one fateful night, Jeno finds jaemin getting harassed by alpha’s because he’s producing pre-heat pheromones. jeno being a decent human being beats them up and helps jaemin. in many ways. their bond develops from there and jeno learns how to love jaemin wholeheartedly. 
> 
> \- 
> 
> first of all i would like to thank the prompter for their idea, i really enjoyed writing it! at first i just wanted the story to be pwp but then i thought it would be more fun to build a story around it, so i really hope you liked it! ♡
> 
> also thank you so much to everyone else who have supported me on my writing journey so far and gave my works so much love, you are the ones who keep me going so truly thank you c: i love you guys heaps! ♡ ♡ ♡
> 
> ps. tysm for editing for me and encouraging me so much whenever i’m down bby, you know who you are ;)


End file.
